Three Bots, Two Factions, One Spark
by TfpUnicron
Summary: All Cybertronians have something in common. Home. Crossbreaker and Firestrike have something more. Rated T for a bit of language.
1. OCs

Here's a list of the OCs that will be in the story.

Name: Crossbreaker (Breaker)

Femme

Faction: Autobot

V-mode: Lamborghini

Description: Mostly yellow with shades of green arranged in spikes in her V-mode. She gets annoyed easily. She is quick and agile. She can be stubborn at times but she does know how to have fun. She knows when to follow orders and when to disobey them.

Name: Firestrike (Striker)

Mech

Faction: Decepticon

V-mode: F/A-18 Hornet. Same as the Blue Angel jets

Description: He is black with streaks of bright red like fire. He is not like other Decepticons. He is calm, caring, and patient. He wants to join the Autobots but is scared of what Megatron will do to him if he does.

Name: Thunderstorm (Thunder)

Femme

Faction: Autobot

V-mode: Corvette Stingray

Description: She is a smoky gray color with neon lights under her when she is V-mode, when in bipedal mode the lights are arranged randomly. She is great friends with Crossbreaker. She is energetic and jumpy. Sometimes she helps the twins with their pranks.


	2. Chapter1

~~~~~Crossbreaker's POV~~~~~

I couldn't handle it. Whenever the twins pulled one of their pranks the base would get loud. And I mean LOUD. They would run around laughing their asses off with a neon Prowl or VERY angry Ratchet with a big wrench chasing them. And this time, Thunderstorm was in on the prank. I can usually escape for a drive but sometimes...well...let's just say I end up in the med-bay.

I escaped this time. I don't have a specific route I drive, I just take random turns and see where it takes me. This time I turned onto a dirt road. It went on a little ways and it got me super dirty. Eventually it just ended in front of a large lake.

I transformed from my yellow and green Lamborghini into my bipedal mode. Earth's moon reflected off the water like a fuzzy memory that you hold close in your spark. Somewhere behind the moon, was my home. It's barren and inhabitable, but it's home. I started to wonder what could have been if we won in the early stages.

I checked my internal clock. _11:45. _I transformed again and drove off.

~~~~~Firestrike's POV~~~~~

_I guess she didn't see me_ I thought as the yellow femme drove off down the dirt road. Her mournful optics stuck to my processor like claws. I knew what she was thinking about. Something that every Cybertronian thinks about on a daily basis.

Home.

_At least we all have one thing in common _I thought.

"**Firestrike**", Megatron commed in, "**return to base, I have a mission for you.**"

"Yes, sir", I said.

I transformed and flew off.

I really, really want to join the Autobots, but I couldn't even begin to imagine the ways Megatron would make me suffer, so I stay on his good side. I just hope the Autobots win.

~~~~~Thunderstorm's POV~~~~~

_Where is she?! She needs to see this! _I thought as I paced around the main hangar. Thankfully it was almost midnight so I didn't have to worry about stepping on anyone. The twins were about to get their afts kicked by a glittery pink Prowl AND a glittery purple Rathet. They were hiding somewhere. I lost track of them after I watched Crossbreaker drive off.

I heard the familiar hum of her engine approaching.

"Where'd you go?!" I exclaimed as she transformed, "You almost missed it!"

"Missed what?" she said. Just then Prowl and Ratchet came barging in, looking around frantically. The glitter sparkled under the large hanging lights in the hangar. I struggled to not burst out laughing. Breaker snorted as she faught against a laugh.

"That", I said.

"I have to admit, that's pretty funny", said Breaker.

"Right?!"

"Wait, weren't you in on it?"

"No, I wasn't", I said.

"Oh, I thought you were", she said.

"Next time", I whispered, "I will be, and it'll be better than this."

"Don't you dare!" she said, smacking me on the shoulder, "You'll be in the med-bay for a month!"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came out of nowhere and splashed Prowl and Ratchet with neon paint and ran off. They just stood there in defeat, until Ratchet threw two wrenches and hit the twins square in their heads from an unbelievable distance. They crashed into each other and maybe even went unconscious piles on top of each other.

We bursted out laughing and almost tumbled on top of each other.

"See what I mean?" she said when we calmed down.

"But I won't get caught", I smirked.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go power down", she said walking away.

"Wait", I said grabbing her arm. I pulled back and saw a lot of dirt. "Ugh, you're filthy. Wash off before you power down. Anyway, where did you drive off to?"

"Nowhere", she said, "I take random turns and see where I go."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

I looked to the twins and saw Ratchet and Prowl drag them off towards the med-bay. Yup, they're unconscious. I chuckled some more. They always know how to screw up.


End file.
